chipschallengefandomcom-20200213-history
Rotation
Rotation is the 139th level in Chip's Challenge Level Pack 3. John Lewis is known to fancy the Myst game series (a Let's Play of Riven is in progress), and the Gate Room puzzle from Riven inspired the blue/brown button rotation system involving two gliders. There, there were rotation buttons (blue buttons) on the outside edges of four of the five rooms, allowing the player to rotate which two entrances (traps) were open at a time - its possible combinations of open pathways duplicated in this level. There were also grates (bombs) blocking the way from the Gate Room into two of the small rooms which have to be removed, one entrance back into the room from much later in the game represented by a blue lock, and a toggle wall puzzle which represents the bridge that must be raised from one position in order to reach one of Riven's main puzzles - the exit being placed at this spot. 534 route: Slide right and move block 3 across the first force floor. Push block 1 onto the force floor to the left (do not follow), then move block 2 2L. Push block 1 down, then push block 3 over the rightmost force floor. Push block 2 over the force floor, blocking this force floor and allowing block 3 to be pushed across it. Bring block 3 across the ice (pushing the blue button 3 times along the way – traps 1 and 4 will be open) and into the top bomb. Release the fireball into the second bomb and move to the left. Release the next fireball just as it is bouncing off the dirt, then remove 2 blue walls above and remain 3R of the glider. The fireball will bounce off the teeth and explode a bomb. Lure the teeth into the other bombs (bomb 2 can only be exploded by luring the teeth to bomb 3’s location first). Get the chips and green key, then get one chip in the bottom-left corner of this room. Go back to where the first fireball was, and push the block here into the bomb past trap 1. Press the red button, which will explode a bomb in the bottom-right room. Enter this room (past the balls), grab the top chip (from the right) just beating the bug, then collect the fire boots under the block above the bottom chip (the force floor at the top of this room is a hint), then collect the bottom chip and exit. Go through the green door in the bottom left, push the block L to collect a chip, then go round and push block 2 L (revealing fire), then move 2D L D L D L to collect suction boots. Walk back to the center room, and press the red button at the left (there is an invisible wall to the right of it, so suction boots are needed). This will clone a glider onto trap 5. Go out via trap 1, press the button once (traps 2 and 5 will be open – the glider will remove the bomb blocking trap 5). Go through traps 5 and 2, press the blue button once (traps 1 and 3 will be open), and dodge the balls, using the lower block to bridge to the chip, and collect the red key under the other block. Return, press the blue button again (traps 2 and 4 will be open). Go through traps 2 and 4 to collect a yellow key, press the button twice (traps 1 and 4 will be open). Go through traps 4 and 1, press the button twice (traps 1 and 3 will be open), go through traps 1 and 3, and go through the green wall maze to collect chips and a blue key, then go onto the ice. Collect the suction boots, and use the blocks to bridge down the right side to the chip (collecting the other chips along the way). Open the blue door and press the button once (traps 2 and 4 will be open). Go through traps 4 and 2, press the button 3 times (traps 2 and 5 will be open), go through traps 2 and 5, press the button 3 times (traps 3 and 5 will be open), allowing the exit to be reached.